Breaking the Tartarus
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: SEQUEL langsung dari Wolfish Frostbite. Dalam dua bulan, rupanya hubungan antara Naruto dan Temari telah tumbuh menjadi semakin akrab. Bahkan Sasuke saja kaget saat melihat Temari mengunjungi Naruto. Tapi mereka tetap harus mendobrak keluar dari penjara batin mereka masing-masing, bukan begitu? Lantas apakah resolusi mereka? NaruTema. Masukan Readers sangat diharapkan.


Ada yang aneh di FFn. Tadi saya pas mau ngecek cerita ini, tiba2 story not found katanya. Saya gak tahu apa yang salah. Fic ini juga bukan untuk dewasa, atau memiliki rating dewasa full. Jadi saya reupload dan semoga pembaca memakluminya.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by Elixire J. Crow

Rating: T (bahasa)

Notice: Sequel langsung dari Wolfish Frostbite. Agar lebih jelas dengan setting-nya, Readers boleh baca prequel-nya dulu agar mengerti dengan jalan cerita sequel-fic ini. Terima kasih.

Lastly, enjoy dan jangan lupa R&R juga C&C-nya

"Oi, _usura-tonkachi_, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Aku tahu kau menganggur. Kenapa tidak menemaniku bermain catur sebentar?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

Serius Sasuke, pikir Naruto. Mau sampai kapan kau mati rasa dari kenyataan yang mengatakan kalau kau itu sangat payah dalam bermain catur.

Sasuke duduk bersimpuh, melap keringat dari keningnya. Sekali-sekali dia memang pernah menang dari Naruto. Tapi apa memang dia sebodoh ini hingga presentase kekalahannya jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang kemenangannya?

"Kau boleh menang kali ini, Naruto. Aku selalu memberikanmu kemudahan."

"Kau 'selalu' mengatakannya Sasuke." Mengupil sambil menggaruk pantatnya, Naruto membelakangi Sasuke selagi tiduran dan menonton televisi. "Kau mau ramen? Air panasnya sudah ada 'tuh. Tinggal tuang saja-_ttebayo_."

"Tidak sekarang. Ada misi ke Ame." Sasuke membereskan papan catur yang berantakan (hukuman untuk yang kalah). "Nanti malam kau tidak kemana-mana, 'kan? Aku tidur di sini."

"Oke, oke. Asal Ichiraku instannya jangan sampai lupa saja-_ttebayo_."

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

Sasuke melangkah kearah pintu apartemen sahabatnya tersebut ketika se pemilik membalikkan tubuhnya dengan murka. "Hei, itu hukumanmu karena kalah, teme!"

"Ratusan lebih berisik banget 'nih kalau sudah berurusan dengan ramen." Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya di atas kepala, membuka pintu kediaman Naruto dan berhenti.

Tatapan datar tak berekspresinya dibalas oleh ekspresi cerah Temari. "Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"…Tidak. Yang aneh hanya: sejak kapan kau pernah main kesini?"

Temari bertegak pinggang. "Apa? Jadi kau orang tuanya Naruto sekarang?"

"Oi, _teme_, tutup lagi pintunya!" sorak Naruto, heboh sendiri dari dalam.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, merasa tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

…

Sejak kapan aku berpola pikir serupa dengan si malas Shikamaru!

"Oke. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberiku lewat, aku akan menerobosmu, Uzumaki-_ossan_."

"…Apa-apaan dengan '_-ossan'_ itu?" Sedikit emosi (seperti biasa), Sasuke mendengus. Ia melewati Temari, berjalan turun melalui tangga yang menuju lantai satu di bawah sana.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, Temari meletakkan sekeranjang plastik yang berisikan mi cap telor, berbagai macam sayuran, sekilo daging sapi, bumbu, dan rempah-rempah. "Dia sudah banyak berubah. Si Sasuke itu."

"Temari-san!" Naruto menghampiri tamu barunya. "Kenapa tidak bilang mau main—Wooah! Banyak sekali-_ttebayo_! Siapa yang mau pesta ini, hm?"

Temari sekali lagi tersenyum cerah. "Aku belum makan siang. Daripada beli yang langsung jadi dan dimakan sendiri, kenapa tidak beli bahan-bahannya dan kita makan bersama?"

"_Slurp_! Hmm, aku suka gaya berpikirmu-_ttebayo_! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin 'sih? Lagi bokek, 'nih."

Temari tertawa kecil, menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya. "Aku tahu. Makanya sekarang kubawakan—Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku?"

"Kau harus membantuku! Jangan manjakan bokong malasmu. Kau akan jadi ayah yang buruk jika terus-terusan makan ramen instan. Sekali-sekali belajar juga bikin yang seperti ini!"

"Eh~? Repot-_ttebayo_~"

"Naruto."

Terdengar bunyi kipas raksasa yang menghantam lantai kayu jati ruang makan. "B-baik, Temari-san."

Dengan langkah seribu ia kembali ke sebelah Temari yang tengah memotong daun bawang dengan sangat lihainya. Seperti seorang koki professional, ia menggerakkan tangannya mencincang dengan rata bumbu-bumbu dapur yang dibutuhkan. "Lagipula siapa yang akan jadi ayah memangnya, 'sih?"

"Kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu, Naruto." Dengan intonasi yang lembut, Temari menjawab di tengah aktifitasnya. "Kita lihat saja sekarang. Usiamu sudah 21 tahun. Siapa yang tahu dengan masa depan. Kita tidak tahu apakah kau akan bertemu dengan belahan hatimu besok, lusa, atau besoknya lagi. Minggu depan, bulan depan, atau tahun depan. Kenapa kau tidak sedikit bersiap-siap, 'sih?"

"Aku cuma berpikir realistik. Hal yang seperti itu tidak akan kemana-mana-_ttebayo_. Ditunggu saja."

Temari melirik lawan bicaranya (yang daritadi hanya mengacak-acak sayur-sayuran tanpa tujuan jelas). "Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan—dan jauhkan tanganmu dari sayurku!"

Temari menampar tangan si pemilik rumah. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir bawahnya. "Ghuh. Untung kau bukan kakakku, Temari-san."

Temari kali ini mulai memasukkan bumbu dapur tadi ke dalam wajan. Margarin, Irisan bawang merah, tumbukan bawang putih, garam, merica, sedikit gula, daun bawang, irisan-irisan wortel, kembang kol, sayur sawi hijau dan putih. "Tapi aku serius Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Tidak bagaimana dengan 'Hinata'," balas Naruto, mengikuti intonasi kakak dari Godaime Kazekage tersebut dengan sangat identik. "Tapi bagaimana dengan **'Shikamaru'**."

Temari menusukkan pisau dengan keras ke papan pemotongan. "Siapa? Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

Berwajah gacun dan asam, Naruto sekali lagi mengutuk mulut embernya. Keringat dinginnya membanjiri tubuh, perutnya terasa mulas. "Ma-ma-maksudku… Er, Hinata baik-baik saja kok. Ha ha… Ha…"

Dasar, giliran ngomongin Shikamaru aja, langsung naik tensinya—bisik Naruto, hanya sanggup mengucap-ngucap didalam hati. "Hm?" _Sniff_, _sniff_. "Bau apa ini, Temari-san?—AKH! Gosong! Sayurmu gosong 'tuh!"

"Makanya jangan ajak aku bicara, Naruto!"

"Demi tuhan! Kau yang mengajakku bicara dari tadi!"

Dengan segala kesulitan-kesulitan yang mereka alami, akhirnya makan siangpun berjalan dengan lancar. Naruto duduk mengangkang di meja makan, menusuk giginya dengan tusuk gigi. Naruto membuka mulutnya… "_Grarrrkk_…"

Tertawa mendengar suara sendawa yang besar itu, dengan main-main Temari menampar wajah Naruto. "Hahaha, jorok tahu."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Katakan lagi padaku-_ttebayo_… Kenapa menu mi goreng kita jadi mi rebus, Temari-san?"

Temari mengalihkan wajahnya. Kedua sisi pipinya merona semerah buah ceri. "…Itu karena kau mengajakku ngobrol terus. Jadinya kemasukan air…"

"Hei, berhenti menyalahkanku, ya. Aku diam, tapi kau teruuuuus saja mengoceh soal Hinata-_ttebayo_."

"Tentu saja aku membicarakannya! Darimanapun penduduk desa ini melihatnya, perempuan yang paling dekat dan selalu mengagumimu itu adalah Hinata. Makanya,"

Naruto memotong kata-katanya. "Makanya kubilang, Kiba sudah ada untuk melindunginya. Hinata sudah tidak perlu dicemaskan lagi."

Raut wajah Temari menyala. Senyumannya semakin lebar. Itu menangkap perhatian Naruto. Tusuk gigi yang ia gigit sedari tadi terjatuh ke lantai. "S-sungguh!" Naruto mengangguk netral. Dia hanya tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari senyuman gemilang wanita berambut pirang dihadapannya saat ini. "Kenapa dia tidak bilang? Padahal aku sering bertemu dengannya."

"…Tentu saja dia tidak bilang. Siapa 'sih memangnya anak paling pemalu dari Konoha?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, 'anak paling berisik Konoha'."

"Hei, aku membagi gelar itu dengan Kiba-_ttebayo_. Jadi jangan sembarangan menganugrahkanku singgasana terhormat itu seenaknya. Kiba akan marah. Dan kalau sudah emosi, dia bisa jadi lebih berisik daripadaku-_ttebayo_."

"Kiba, Kiba. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi menggunjingnya? Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu padanya?" Temari mendekatkan bangkunya dengan Naruto. Ia menunjuk dada Naruto seolah bisa menebak pikiran Naruto.

"Jangan menuduh seenaknya. Lagian aku hanya berbesar hati. Kiba 'kan memang menaruh perasaan kepada Hinata-_ttebayo_." Naruto melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, berbicara seperti meninggikan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak etis saja rasanya kalau semua gadis yang ia suka kuembat, 'kan?"

"Hm, mencari alasan."

"Daripada itu, Temari-san… Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"…Dengan 'dia' maksudmu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia, seperti biasa, kelihatan tidak ada masalah. Seperti dunia ini damai-damai saja. Dia…sudah meminta maaf padaku—ya, kumaafkan."

Dua detik keheningan sampai akhirnya Temari kembali berbicara. "Bulan depan mereka akan menikah."

Tatapan Naruto berubah sendu, menatap ke kejauhan. "Aku tahu-_ttebayo_. Tapi," Temari memperhatikan wajah tampak samping Naruto. Tatapan jauh itu—apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? "Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Dengan satu helaan besar, Temari berdiri dan mengangkat sisa-sisa piring. "Aku mengantuk, Naruto. Biarkan saja piringnya. Nanti biar aku yang mencucikan."

Setelah meletakkan piring-piring tersebut di dapur, Temari melambai kepada Naruto sembari melangkah ke arah kamar si pemilik rumah. Naruto berdiri.

Mau sampai kapan Temari seperti ni terus?

Dia menggenggam pergelangan wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Temari otomatis terhenti dari lajurnya. "Sudah dua bulan…tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup bagimu untuk melupakannya, ya-_ttebayo_?"

Satu helaan lagi keluar dari mulut mungil Temari. "…Bagaimana, ya. Aku membutuhkan waktu belasan tahun untuk melupakan perasaan sedih, takut, marah dan dendam sepeninggal ibundaku setelah melahirkan Gaara. Semua itu kutumpahkan pada seorang bocah yang baru lahir…"

Naruto masih belum akan melepaskan pergelangan mulus Temari. Ia menuntut jawaban. "Aku keterlaluan, ya?"

"Aku membutuhkan waktu 21 tahun untuk meyakinkan penduduk desa agar tidak menatapku dengan 'tatapan itu'—tatapan-tatapan dingin itu. Agar kebencianku terhadap mereka semua bisa mereda. Agar aku tidak sendiri lagi. 21 tahun demi tuhan yang kubutuhkan."

Temari memaksa pergelangannya agar terlepas dari cengkeraman mantan jinchuuriki dari Kurama. "Kurasa… Kurasa kita semua keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak yakin, Naruto… Aku takut," Temari merunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari si lawan bicara. "Aku takut padamu. Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"…Karena kau tidak sendiri, Temari-san." Jawab Naruto, memperlihatkan senyuman _'nice guy'_-nya yang legendaris. "Kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku."

Temari memukul dada Naruto. "…Aku takut. Aku takut, bodoh. Mau sampai kapan baru kau menyadarinya, bodoh?"

Ketika ia berbalik, Naruto merasakan kaos oblongnya menerima renggutan kedua telapak tangan Temari. "Takut apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, Temari-san? Katakan. Kau berhak menerima maafku jika memang begitu-_ttebayo_."

Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah Temari. Dada Naruto penuh oleh wajah bersimbah air mata Temari. "Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto. Aku takut tersakiti lagi. Aku tidak mau merasakan 'perih itu' lagi."

Satu isakan, dua isakan. "Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Berhentilah membuatku membayangkanmu. Jangan biarkan aku memasuki apartemenmu lagi. Aku takut jika lebih jauh dari ini, aku akan hancur…dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Aku takut…aku takut tidak ada lagi yang bisa menampungku—seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini."

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya, si Shikamaru itu?" Temari mengangguk pelan. "…Kalau begitu,"

Naruto tidak berani mengucapkannya. Apa ini tidak akan apa-apa? Dia, jujur saja, menikmati tiap waktunya yang ia lalui bersama Temari. Terkadang pagi, atau sore, atau ada juga sampai begadang bersama.

Rupanya ia menyukai Temari. Rupanya ia memang ingin memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan erat. Tidak akan membiarkannya lepas, lari, tersandung, terjatuh, hingga terluka.

"Kalau begitu cintai aku. Cintai aku, Temari-san!"

Melap air matanya, Temari berusaha tersenyum. Naruto membantunya dengan memencet hidung guna mengeluarkan ingus Temari. Walau ia memukul dada Naruto dengan kesal, Temari semakin tertawa geli setelah merasakan perlakuan barusan. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, merasakan ingusnya ditarik keluar oleh bantuan jari orang lain. Tidak, ayahnya tidak pernah memanjakannya seperti ini dulu. Kini, dengan hidung yang sudah memerah ia menatap balik Naruto. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu pede secara tiba-tiba?"

"Hm, karena kau tadi bilang 'kau' takut mencitaiku, aku mengajakmu untuk bercinta denganku—er, maksudku mencintaiku."

Temari melanjutkan tawa kecilnya. "Aku pernah bilang kau pembohong paling abal, 'kan?"

"Sudah. Sudah belasan kali-_ttebayo_." Mereka beradu pandang. "Tapi, aku serius. Aku juga menginginkan seseorang yang dapat kucintai sepenuh hati. Aku ingin cintamu. Aku benar-benar menginginkan cintamu, Temari."

"Sudah beberapa kali kita tidur bersama…sepertinya kau mau minta 'lebih' dariku, ya—hei! Kemana imbuhan '_-san_' untukku yang biasanya?" mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas, Temari masih terus beradu pandang dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ajari aku memasak agar bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu." Wajah Temari semakin membara akan rona. "Pipimu merona. Kau juga menginginkanku, 'kan?"

Hanya dalam momen yang sekejap kilat itu—bibir lembut Temari bertemu dengan bibir Naruto yang tebal dan maskulin. Ia menyelami seisi mulut Naruto. "…Kau meminta cintaku, 'kan? Apa kau bisa menahan 'cintaku' ini nantinya?"

Naruto mematuk bibir Temari dengan kelembutan yang nyata. Ia kemudian kembali tersenyum menatap kekasih barunya. "Aku pernah 'menahan kyuubi' di dalam diriku. Aku yakinkan padamu, kau membutuhkan 'cinta' yang lebih besar dari chakra Kurama untuk mengisi penuh wadah cintaku kepadamu-_ttebayo_."

"Satu saja syaratnya, Naruto. Berhenti membaca roman picisan. Kau menggelikan saat berkata-kata puitis mengenai cinta."

Sambil berjalan ke kamarnya, Naruto menggendong Temari dengan gaya pengantin. "Baiklah, Temari."

"Uh, caramu memanggilku 'Temari' saja menggelikan!" Temari menahan tawa dan geli pada sekitar bahu dan perut. Kejutan kesenangan yang sudah jarang dirasakan Temari.

"Ups, seperitnya penyakitmu sudah sangat parah nona-_ttebayo_. Tapi aku tahu 'obat terbaiknya'." Naruto mempercepat larinya menuju kamar.

"Masih siang, Naruto… Kok gak sabaran banget, 'sih?" Tanya Temari ketika tubuhnya mendarat di atas kasur. Ia melihat Naruto mulai melepaskan kaos oblong dan melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

"…Nanti malam Sasuke akan ngerecok kemari. Dia akan menyuruhku meladeninya main catur sampai pagi. Anak itu tidak pernah sadar kapan harus menyerah."

Temari menyambut kecupan lembut Naruto, yang kemudian pria tersebut lanjutkan dengan menjelajahi leher dan bidang bahu Temari. "Kalau begitu berhenti menggodaku dengan membukakan bajuku."

"Siap, nona Uzumaki."

"Hihi, berhenti menggunakan nada sauramu yang menggelikan itu!" Temari menepuk kepala Naruto yang mulai menjelajahi kedua buah dadanya.

|END|

AN: Sequel langsung yang saya buat dari Wolfish Frostbite. Mungkin ada yang bertanya, apa itu Wolfish Frostbite. Secara Literary artinya Radang beku yang serasa digigit serigala. Dan tentang judul kali ini Breaking the Tartarus, yaitu menghancurkan penjara iblis yang mengurung hati mereka. Belakangan ini saya jatuh cinta sama NaruTema. So adorabe. Kecuali ada banyak respon positif untuk membuat sequel dari serial ini lagi, saya mungkin gak akan nulis di fandom Naruto dulu untuk sementara. Saya berencana melanjutkan Purge of Soul di fandom Bleach. JADI, katakan pada saya apa yang kamu pikirkan mengenai fic ini. Ok? See you around.

EJC


End file.
